mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat:Requests for adminship/Ridley Prime
Since others that have been here around as long as me have applied, figured I'd give it a shot as well right? Where to begin... Since the very first game Mortal Kombat has always been my favorite fighting series, even when it was in deep decline with the "reject" games like Armageddon and MKvsDC. Was also the only M rated series I got to play when growing up. When I first saw MK9 in a trailer I knew they had went back to what I loved most about the series. Both gory and competitively competent, not to mention having the events of the first three games in a more story-driven setting. During MK9's debut a couple years ago I became one of the most active users in chat and editors on the wiki, albeit mostly in the gallery sections as far as editing. Removing unnecessary duplicae images, low res ones, etc. Even Kuro applauded me for my efforts which I was grateful for. Then come 2012, I started having a lot less time for a wiki like this for various reasons to do with life. MK had become a little less relevant again by that time too. I thought about making a "Farewell" or "I'll be gone for awhile" kind of blog but decided against it since I felt it might've been too hard to hear for some, so I just faded into the shadows like Noob Saibot. During the times that I did come back here last year, well... It was a ghost town to say the least, so I didn't really do much of anything, much as I missed Bya and company, as I'm sure they did me by that time. I guess I could've handled my temporary departure better. Never meant to necessarily turn my back or abandon the place, so to speak. I recall asking Xperia on Xbox Live one time if there was a place he and company still went to and he said Steam, but never told me his or Bya's Steam ID when I asked so I just let it be after awhile. Then one day he told me this place was active again, so I came back, and added most veterans here on Steam as well... The times I've been back here since have been kinda in-between (can be hard sometimes finding a time for the wiki with everything else I usually have to do) or at weird times like very late at night (have always been a night person by nature like a lot of gamers I guess), but as an admin you know I would at least contribute more than say... Our dear wiki owner Comet, or some of the others with power that haven't been here in who knows how long. Am not one to abuse such power either as you know, and come Legacy season 2 and MK10, you can expect even more activity from me than recently. And even if or when this place does die some again say a year after MK10 like the year that followed MK9, not like I'll be out of touch with you guys like last time thanks to Steam, which I plan to eventually use more in the future anyway. And with the PS4 hopefully I'll get to play MK10 with more of you guys online than I did with MK9 on the 360. I sorta see this as a kind of test which I applied to see if I happen to pass, out of curiosity. Whether or not I actually become an admin means little to me. Either way I'll still.. be here at times and see you guys around. As for what I would first do as an admin I'm not sure, but if there's more tasks I could do for the wiki as an admin than with what I can already do now, I'd be up for it. Am knowledgeable in plenty ways when it comes to editing a wiki like this. ... I guess that's it. Sorry if this bored you. Category:Requests for adminship